033 Fucking Mario Kart
by JjdoggieS
Summary: Prompt: At Breakfast With Friends, A B Are Practically Falling Asleep. Person C: "So, you guys stay up late having fun last night?" Person A: "Yes" Person B: "No! Actually Do You Want To Know Why?" Person C: "Why?" Person B: "Because A Had Me Up Till 5 Playing Fucking Mario Kart"


Four of the seven members of their group had arrived at their favorite diner, Griddy's, for their weekly breakfast on time. Allison, Luther, Quentin, and Vanya were waiting for Ben, Diego, and Klaus. They'd been waiting for those three for almost ten minutes. Allison and Vanya had called Klaus twice each and Vanya had texted all three of them with no response to any of them. Just as Allison had volunteered herself and Vanya to go to their condo, that was only a few minutes away, their missing three friends.

Allison quickly got up from their table and greeted them at the door of the diner before leading them to their booth. After the four had taken their seats, Allison on one end next to Luther, Klaus between Vanya and Ben, Ben between Klaus and Diego, and Diego on the other end of the booth and next to Ben.

Taking a look at their newly arrived friends, Diego and Ben looking like they might fall asleep at any second while Klaus seemed to be, for the most part, unaffected. "What took you guys so long anyway?" Vanya asked, looking mostly at Klaus since the other two were almost asleep.

Klaus wrapped one of his arms around Vanya's shoulder, pulling her into his side, ignoring the glare Quentin gave him. "Well my dear sister," It was still hard for Allison to believe that Klaus and Vanya were siblings, much less twins. They didn't look or act similarly, other than their shared brown eyes and hair, it was odd. But they still looked a lot more like twins than Luther and Quentin. "We stayed up almost all night having all sorts of fun."

Vanya gave her brother an odd look, "What do you mean by 'fun' Klaus? If you mean your weird ass-"

"Ah-ahah sister of mine, that kind of talk will not be tolerated at the breakfast table." Klaus said, cutting off his sister from whatever she was going to say about him. "And no, not that kind of fun. It was a much more kind of PG fun." After that Klaus took a sip from the mug of coffee sat in front of him.

Diego pulled his head from his arms resting on the table to glare over at Klaus, "Fuck off Klaus, we're never doing that shit again." then promptly dropped his head back onto the table.

At this point Quentin was clearly annoyed with the half answers that only caused more questions about whatever the fuck Ben, Diego, and Klaus had done last night that left Ben and Diego utterly exhausted. "What the fuck did you guys do last night?" Quentin asked.

"Well I had lots of fun, would definitely do it again, hell we could all do it together." Klaus declared, pointedly not looking at any of the other people at the table.

Vanya seemed to know whatever the hell Klaus was talking about, and in turn told Quentin. As Quentin processed whatever Vanya had whispered to him, one of his stupid, overly-confident, cocky grins was plastered on his face. While both Ben and Diego glared at Klaus, but not saying anything to explain whatever they did; leaving Alison and Luther utterly clueless and confused.

Then Vanya asked Klaus, "How did you get Diego to keep playing?" Playing? Playing what? What the fuck was going on?

The cheshire grin that had spread across Klaus' face was unnerving to say the least, because whenever Klaus would grin like that almost nothing good ever came after it. "Diego is a very simple man to understand," Klaus drawled, sneaking unsubtle glances at Diego, who in turn had pulled his head away from their resting place on the table once more to glare at Klaus, "The best way to get Diego to do something, or in my case keep doing something is to turn it into a challenge." Which was followed by laughs from Klaus, Ben, and Vanya, albeit that Ben's was much more tired than it normally was.

Their waiter came by just as their laughter had started to die down, halting their topic of conversation until Quentin asked towards the end of their meal, "What game were you guys playing anyway?"

Klaus and Ben were about to answer when Diego practically screamed, "I'M NEVER PLAYING FUCKING MARIO CART AGAIN."


End file.
